


Jocose - Marichat Oneshots

by fiyeraba



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiyeraba/pseuds/fiyeraba
Summary: A collection of Marichat (Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Chat Noir) oneshots.I'll update this regularly!!Kudos & comments are highly appreciated : )
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177565
Kudos: 13





	Jocose - Marichat Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> fluff | cuddling | late night visits | flirty chat ; )

It was 10:02 pm and Marinette was getting ready for bed; already in her pyjamas and currently brushing her teeth. As she was humming the tune of her favourite song, she was startled by a sudden knock, which made her somehow manage to trip over backwards. “Occupied- I mean here- I mean... yeah?” She stuttered, regaining her balance and turning to the door. 

“It's-a me, princess,” a familiar voice called out. Marinette smiled in the mirror, and opened the door. “What are you doing here, Chat? It's ten o’clock.” She tried to hide her obvious happiness that he was here, after all, he hadn't visited her for a while. Not as Marinette, anyway.

“What? Just because i'm a  _ superhero _ I cant see my favourite little lady every so often?”

“Well, maybe if you came earlier you could have seen more of her,” She tapped him on the nose, playfully. “you're too late, kitty. I'm about to get into bed.” 

“Well lucky for you, a cat nap is just what I need right now.” Chat yawned, stretching his arms out and not-so-subtly wrapping one of them around Marinette. 

She glanced up at him, her partner was taller than her, and she had only just noticed that when he smiled, the right side of his mouth extended ever so slightly further than the left side.    
“I don't think you understood me, Chat; I said I'm going to bed, not staying up until the morning talking and watching movies.” She said, teasing him. Marinette opened the balcony door, half expecting him to take her seriously and just leave.    
  
However, he simply jumped into her bed. “No way!” He exclaimed, holding his arms out in a grabbing action. “I haven't spent any time with you for weeks, surely you’d let me hold you for a while, princess?” 

Marinette gave him a sympathetic smile. After all, he did have a point. She had missed him visiting her, although she saw him every day as Ladybug. That doesn't count though, does it?

“Fine, you can stay the night. But no funny business! And please don't keep me up all night with cat puns and fake stories.” She joked - kind of. She lay next to him and pulled the blanket over them both. 

“Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're sleepy?” Chat whispered as he watched Marinette yawn, before closing her eyes. 

“No, but have I ever told you how cute you are when you're happy? She whispered back, laying her head on his chest. He stroked her hair gently.

“How do you know Im happy?” 

“Your purring, silly.” 

“I am?” They both laughed. 


End file.
